AntiLove
by Nostalgic5947
Summary: A simple oneshot I came up with. AntiWanda and AntiCosmo were forced to marry because of their counterparts, Cosmo and Wanda. But there is still a different type of love between them...


AntiWanda walked into the kitchen to find her husband sitting on the island-counter, legs crossed, staring at the oven across from him as the salmon he was cooking was incased in the oven's heat. His eyes were glazed over and his monocle was laying on the small, round kitchen table.

AntiWanda walked over to the table and carfully picked up the glass piece, smiling wider as she could see her reflection in the glass. She silently trailed her fingers over the black metalic rim of the monocle, marvling at the smooth texture. She then twirled the chain around her index finger, rubbing her thumb against the final chain that was an earring.

She brought the piece close to her chest, it resting between her breast and just to the right of where her heart should be. After all, Anti's don't have hearts, just a magical stabilizing system. AntiWanda turned to her husband, whom had yet to snap out of his stuper, and walked quietly to him. When she was just off to his side, she plastered on her goofy smile, crooked teeth and all, and said softly, "Anteh-Cozzie?"

The man jumped slightly, snapping his head to her with wide, neon green eyes. He blinked... then again, relaxing. "AntiWanda..."

"Hiya, Cozzie!" she said, smiling happily. Last time she'd sneaked up on her husband when he was in deep thought, she'd been set on fire. AntiCosmo had freaked and quickly put it out, apologising profusly and made her a hudge dinner that night; he even let her hug him when they shared her bed(they don't normally sleep in the same room). Even in the morning he'd still been worried she was mad.

Isn't he adorable?

"... hello, dear... Why are you all.. fuzzy?" he asked, raising a brow. It took AntiWanda a moment to realise what he ment. He was revering to the way he saw her; which was bad since he didn't have his monocle.

"Oh, this here was on da tabl'!" she said, holding up the monocle with a grin. "here ya go, Cozzie." she carfully placed the piece over his eye, making sure it was balanced on his cheek, and then took the chain, the very last one, and removed the stopper. Gently pushing the thin, metal rod into the pierced lob and replaced the stopper to keep it on. "There."

She leaned back, smiling--softly this time, a real smile and not one of those plastered on things--and noted, like she always did, how the eye covered by the monocle looked a shade, or rather a tint, darker.

AntiCosmo smiled back, a carful twich of the lips that caused warm fuzzyness inside her, and leaned over. He gently kissed her nose just as the oven beeped to tell them it was done. He pulled back and glanced at the machine, then back to AntiWanda; "Lunch is ready, dear."

* * *

AntiWanda grinned to herself, the taste of wonderfuly seasoned salmon and garlic mash poatatos still on her tounge, and contiued the dry the dishes and let AntiCosmo's sorting system put them away. It was normal. AntiCosmo would make delicous food, they'd eat, and then AntiCosmo would wash the dishes as she dryed them. It never stopped; just as her ashame for not being more useful or not so clumsy never did.

She was honostly suprised at the way AntiCosmo saw their relatoinship. It was nothing more than an arranged marriged; arranged by their counterparts who 'fell in love'. And of course, Fairies write out an Anti's life. What they do, the Anti's have to do as well. When AntiWanda got married to the man beside her, she was scared.

AntiCosmo wasn't one to show _real_ feeling to the public, and the two 'love birds' had only met a few times. He was normally with his best friend, AntiJorgen(AN-Jorgen and Cosmo don't get along, so I think this makes sence), anyway, so they never really talked. Then... Wanda and Cosmo got married...

AntiWanda had nearly fainted when she heared they had to as well.

At their honeymoon, AntiWanda was glad Anti rules were different. They didn't have to do anything but get closer. And they did. Their honeymoon was when AntiCosmo told her not to worry about anything(he could see the fear in her eyes) and to just stay by him. He'd take care of her and make sure she wasn't hurt.

That was when AntiWanda wondered if this is how human girls felt when they say, 'his words just made me melt!'... or something like that.

And that promise was also why AntiCosmo was always so worried she'd be mad when he accidently hurt her somehow.

She giggled softly just as they finished, making AntiCosmo turn and look at her with a curious look. She just grinned and hugged him around the waist, nussling her face into his stomach causing him to shiver. It was a sensitive spot... but she never exploted it further than this. She looked up and smiled at his soft blush, "Tellie?" she asked.

AntiCosmo nodded and walked into the livingroom, slinging his left arm around her shoulders and petting her hair. When they rested on the couch--AntiWanda spralled on the cusions and AntiCosmo laying between her spread legs with his head on her breast--the man 'anti-poofed' the remote and had it switch channels as it floated in the air. They stopped on the local news channel, getting into some report of a murder.

* * *

On the third commertial, AntiWanda gently tapped the back of AntiCosmo's neck. The man looked up, traises of worry glowing in his eyes.

"Anteh-Cozzie? Do ya think me... stupid?" she asked, staring at him. He blinked back, confused.

"Wot? No. You are slow, yes, and don't understand certain things. But thot is just do to how you were raised. It's not your fault." the blue man replied, glancing up again. The worry was there, and it was in abondence. "Why do you ask, dear?"

AntiWanda shrugged. "Nah real reason. Jus' did."

AntiCosmo frowned, pushing himself up and looking directly into her eyes. The report was back on, something about the trail--neither cared. "No, someone made you think thot. Who? Wot happened?" he asked, slightly hurried. "Did they say something, do anything. Wot? AntiWanda, come on. You don't really think I'd see you as stupid, do you?" there was an edge of sadness in his voice.

AntiWanda shook her head, and just as her husband was about to continue the questions, she reached up and hugged him. "Nah, it ain't ya. It... me counter..."

" 'Counter'?" AntiCosmo repeated in confusion; then bit his bottom lip as it hit him. "Wanda."

The woman nodded, sniffling slightly. "She say I 'got no brain'." she answered, trying to quote the other. Wanda had told her she was 'a brainless idiot that makes Cosmo look as smart as his Antiself!'--not that AntiWanda'd tell her husband. Oh no, he already wanted to hurt her for just being her and a Fairy(she's free for that reason, as they'r stock behind a glass wall). If he found out the pink haired fairy had insulted his wife...

Well, there'd be a murder report on the FairyWorld Wand(AN-news program for Fairy world; I own!--(FW W)) starring her.

AntiCosmo wrapped his arms around her in a hug, resting his head in the crook of her shoulder. "You are not stupid! Don't litsen to her, dear. She doesn't know you, so she has no place or right to judge you on minute-meetings." he told her, gently kissing AntiWanda's throat. "Don't think thot. Please."

AntiWanda blinked, pulling the man ontop her back a bit to look at his face. "Huh?"

"I promised I'd keep you safe. Thot I'd never let you be hurt. By anyone or anything; even myself." AntiCosmo whispered, tears clouding his vision and his monocle hang from his earlob and glass piece on her chest. "I-I want to do well on thot promise. I want you to be happy... so puh-please, do not worry of Wanda and her close-minded opuh-opinions. I am your husband, dear. If you want to wor-rry of wot a person thinks of you, then only consern yourself wit me..."

Tears were running down his face, and he wasn't looking at her anymore(not that he could properly see her anyway, bad vision and all). AntiWanda realised then, that when her husband--arranged or not--had told her what he did on their honeymoon, he was making a promise to protect her from the world and to cherish her and make her his top priority. He made his world revolve around her because he knew from the beging she needed someone to always be there for her and ensure she was always okay.

But in that, there wasn't anyone for him. But he'd always been okay with that, and silently agreed with it. Mainly because this was one of the things he knew AntiWanda wouldn't understand--not then anyway, guess she got it now. But in the face of him failing and loosing her... he nearly broke.

AntiWanda quickly hugged the other Anti to her, buring her face in his thick blue hair, smelling the mint aroma that was essentually him. AntiCosmo blinked, his face suddenly pressed into his wife's chest. He blinked again, feeling slim arms tighten further around his body--one hand on his lower back and the other at the nape of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, still disoriented and confused. Wot was she doing?

"I loves ya."

AntiCosmo smiled through his tears.

"I love you too, dear."

* * *

**and that's the end, hope u enjoyed**

**I'm not a fan of them as a couple really, but I do think that they are very close **

**thus this 1-shot... hope it didn't suck 2 much. Review plz**


End file.
